ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha is an anime directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and produced by Seven Arcs studio. It takes place over three seasons. In the first season, the nine-year-old Takamachi Nanoha collects Jewel Seeds alongside the alien Yuuno Scrya, though she is opposed by the mysterious Fate Testarossa, who collects them for an unknown reason. In the second, Nanoha and Fate fight together to stop the Wolkenritter, who hunt down mages and magical creatures to complete an ancient artifact that will surely bring destruction. In the third, the now adult Nanoha and Fate, along with Yagami Hayate, head up a new section of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, Riot Force 6 (affectionately dubbed Hayate's Lesbian Army by the fandom). It is devoted to tracking down new artifacts called "Relics," and keeping them from falling into the hands of mad scientist Jail Scaglietti. The Nanohaverse in Fanfiction The power levels of Nanohaverse characters are very high compared to other continua, and so extra care should be taken to ensure that an original character doesn't end up becoming a Mary Sue, and that Nanohaverse characters don't become Sues themselves in the case of a crossover. Unfortunately, this means that Sues from this continuum tend to be absurdly powerful, often requiring several agents to team up in order to kill the badfic. One such team was composed of seven people, and some of them got injured in the process, with one hospitalized for a long time afterwards. Agents from the Nanohaverse * Ari * Corolla * Fiorano * Navare * Tera Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialized in this Continuum Agents are considered specialized in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialized in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Ari and Tera (DF, DIC) ** "Overpowered and Triggerhappy," Part 1, Part 2 ** "Stabs of Fear and Jealousy" ** "Legendary Illogic" (crossover with Harry Potter), with Agents Sergio Turbo, Corolla, and Nikki Cherryflower (DF) ** "Unpleasant Memories," Part 1, Part 2 (crossover with Card Captor Sakura and Sailor Moon), with Agents Sergio Turbo, Corolla, and Nikki Cherryflower (DF) ** "All Through With This Niceness and Negotiation Stuff" (crossover with Halo), with Agents Desdendelle and Anebrin (DF), Theia (DF), Jake and Jiashu (DMS - Halo) ** "Experiencing a Significant Gravitas Shortfall," Ari with Agents Navare and Amris (APD) Agents Not Yet Specialized in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents Navare and Amris (APD) ** "Experiencing a Significant Gravitas Shortfall," with Agent Ari (DIC) ** "Very Little Gravitas Indeed" * "I Don't Like Luxury Cars," Agent Sergio Turbo (DF) with Agent Luxury (DBS) * "Just Read the Instructions" (crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh!), Agent Anebrin (DF) with Agent Riaa'lzhor (DMS) * "TYH: Youthful Indiscretion", Agent Trainer Desdendelle with trainee Keiko Category:Continua Category:Anime and Manga